


漂亮朋友

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文ooc有男扮女装





	漂亮朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文  
> ooc  
> 有男扮女装

巴尔菲注意到最近埃伦斯坦小姐姐身边多了一个美人小姐姐。  
新来的美人小姐姐个子高挑，总是穿着中州服饰把自己包得严严实实，脸上也带着面纱，连头发都不露出来。巴尔菲只能看到她有一双红色眼睛，和经常更换的单只耳钉。  
据埃伦斯坦小姐姐讲，新来的小姐姐是她幼时的朋友，早早被做生意的父母带到了中州，因为走的时候太小，已经不会说这边的语言了，服饰方面只是出于文化习惯，加上也刚来没多久，还没有专门购置衣服。  
“这真是太可惜了！”巴尔菲在心里发出感慨。他还没有和尤文子爵一样能识别别人的身材，不然他肯定要送上一套精心挑选的衣服给新的小姐姐。埃伦斯坦小姐姐是心地善良的美人，那埃伦斯坦小姐姐的朋友一定也是心地善良的美人，还有什么比美人没有合适的衣服更让人惋惜的吗？  
加油啊巴尔菲·奥利奴，努力向尤文·萨坎子爵学习！  
——————————————————————————  
如果可以的话，玛格达现在就想揪住尤文子爵的长发，狠狠打他一耳光。很显然，不论是出于淑女的素养还是萨坎家与埃伦斯坦家那些不能明说的关系，她都不能将想象变成现实。她只能在子爵和妈妈单独聊天时通过小动作把气撒在被子爵领进她家的人身上。  
介于两人的关系，那人也乐意接受她的怒火。  
“跟我来吧，卡罗尔。”玛格达恢复了平时的淑女模样，“我们得找几件适合你的衣服，配合你……”可惜，还是没忍住笑了出来。  
——————————————————————————  
“卡罗尔啊卡罗尔你为什么叫作卡罗尔？”  
“埃伦斯坦小姐请你不要再笑了。”  
“闭嘴，卡罗尔，不好给你化妆了。”  
在子爵的建议下，卡罗尔小姐住进了玛格达的闺房。理所应当的，玛格达还负责解决卡罗尔在舞会上的一切问题。  
“雏鹰，我相信这对你来说就像在舞会上起舞一样简单。”玛格达回想起子爵的话，差点折断手上的眉笔。——在舞会上起舞一点都不简单，子爵大人。  
合上唇膏，玛格达开始准备自己的衣服：“我们再对一遍……你是我小时候的玩伴，跟父母去了中州……嗯？”感觉到卡罗尔靠近，玛格达转身。  
“可以的话我真不想把你牵扯进来，埃伦斯坦小姐。”  
“可现在我已经牵扯进来了。”玛格达点了点卡罗尔额头：“记住，舞会上跟紧我。”  
——————————————————————————  
来自遥远国度的陌生面孔吸引了人们的目光，成为新鲜的谈资。玛格达领着卡罗尔漫步舞会，将她介绍给合适的人——或者说在捕猎目标。少见的，玛格达仅在终曲时和卡罗尔共舞一曲。  
萨坎家的马车被阴云笼罩，尤文子爵身处风暴中心，笑容丝毫不减：“美丽的雏鹰，你果然没让我失望。”  
“子爵大人，您也是一如既往呢。”玛格达露出完美微笑，隐藏在衣摆下紧握卡罗尔手腕的手因为情绪激动正在发抖。  
卡罗尔并不在意，开口：“我已经有目标了，接下来只要按计划走就好。成功与否，还得看子爵的配合程度。”  
“这不用担心，萨坎家的每一位都会义不容辞得为淑女排忧解难。更何况卡罗尔小姐你……能有8分。”  
“那还真是我的荣幸，子爵阁下。”  
不知道谁咬牙切齿的声音被车轮声掩盖。  
——————————————————————————  
回到家后，玛格达换好睡衣，像往常一样进行睡前保养。一边的卡罗尔坐在椅子上有些局促不安：“我睡地上就好了，真的。两个人挤一张床也不舒服是吧？”  
“你可是子爵亲自领来的，哪有让贵客睡地上的道理。”  
“可不管怎么想都不合适……”卡罗尔红了脸。  
玛格达捧起卡罗尔的脸：“早晚会有这一步的，卡……”深呼吸，玛格达露出笑容，“到了休息时间了，休息不足可是会影响明天状态的。”  
“可我还是……”  
“我说睡哪里就睡哪里。”  
“……谨遵吩咐，埃伦斯坦小姐。”  
——————————————————————————  
连续一周都在舞会上出风头的感觉真不好。卡罗尔拖着略显沉重的身体游荡在花园。  
这本是曼森男爵为她举办的欢送会，按照说辞，明天她就要踏上重返中州的归途，与父母团聚。要真是这样就好了……她故意放慢脚步，好让尾随的人跟上。  
终于要结束了。——被重物击中时，她松了口气。  
卡罗尔被男人愤怒的叫喊声吵醒，感觉胳膊被束住，她动动手指，把戒指握在手心。  
发出动静的男人正在训斥手下，无外乎是嫌弃他们动作粗鲁，要是弄伤了商品卖不出好价钱。卡罗尔尝试让大脑清醒。  
一切都和他们计划的一样，接下来就等着……  
男人停止了训斥，脚步声向这边传来。卡罗尔盯着门，握紧戒指。曼森男爵推门而入，昏暗的灯光掩盖不住眼中的欲望。  
曼森男爵蹲下身，粗暴得扯下面纱，摸向卡罗尔脸颊：“可真是个美人。”或许是卡罗尔眼中的鄙夷刺激了他，他突然拽起卡罗尔头往墙上撞。  
“都他妈是什么东西！连个封号都没有，还敢看不起我！跟你一起的那个小妞也是，什么埃伦斯坦？都被驱逐出去还想回来，真让人笑掉大牙。谁不知道她天天和那个小白脸佣兵混在一起，看她被甩了之后还怎么嫁人！”  
曼森男爵叫嚷着，丝毫不考虑因疼痛身体扭曲的卡罗尔，突然间他想起了什么，开始撕扯卡罗尔衣服：“都说中州女人保守……反正你都要被卖了，拿来乐呵乐呵也不吃亏……总比那小妞好，保不齐已经被那小白脸上了……”被衣物遮挡的身躯逐渐暴露出来，想象中的双峰没有出现，取而代之的是男性经过锻炼后的干练线条。  
“哈啊，真是抱歉。”“卡罗尔”的声音充满嘲笑，“我就是和那小妞厮混的小白脸。”  
手指用力捏碎戒指上的宝石，囚禁在其中的魔力流淌出来，血顺着脸颊淌落，虽然脸上挂着微笑但笑意融不进眼睛：“作为侮辱我恋人的惩罚，我该怎么教训您呢？男爵大人。”  
——————————————————————————  
玛格达跳下马车，焦急搜寻恋人的身影。幸好，紫发男人换上了男仆衣服，正和子爵交谈。  
“卡洛斯！”淑女形象被她抛在脑后，玛格达跑向恋人，“你没事吧？那些人有没有把你怎么样？有受伤吗？痛不痛？”一边说一边检查。  
卡洛斯作出“我很好”的样子，揉了揉玛格达头顶，将玛格达揽入怀中：“子爵阁下，刚刚我们说到哪里了？”  
“曼森男爵是失踪案的最大嫌疑人，但因为你刚刚的……英勇表现，他已经被控制起来了。”如果说被揍得看不出人形也算英勇表现的话。  
“那么，按照流程，该付账了。”  
“我已经准备好了。”尤文子爵递过一袋金币：“按照当时说好的价格，这是尾款。”  
卡洛斯接过钱袋，掂了几下：“恐怕这不够，子爵阁下。”  
“哦？”  
“根据条约，您还要给我一袋这么多的金币，作为我的……心灵补偿费。”  
“若是卡罗尔小姐的话我就要答应了。”  
“那么，这次合作就到此为止了，余下的钱明天我会去府上收取的。期待与您的下次合作。”卡洛斯行了个礼，拉着玛格达走向马车。  
“下次在下希望能和血手魔女合作，《凡瑟尔美人大全》可不能少了像她一样的魔族女性。”  
“条件允许的话我会提议的。”  
——————————————————————————  
玛格达一遍遍抚摸卡洛斯头上的纱布，一脸心疼。卡洛斯反而不太在意：“已经做过处理了。没什么大问题。”  
“很疼吧……”  
卡洛斯摇摇头：“比起来你这样更让我心疼。”  
“又在瞎说。”  
“我说真的，这甚至都没和老大比划时候疼。好歹我也是能和老大过上三招的，这点伤根本就不算什么。”  
“真的？”  
卡洛斯点点头，玛格达终于露出放心的表情，抱紧卡洛斯：“卡洛斯……”  
“嗯？”  
“你穿女装挺好看的，下次再穿给我看吧。”  
“……容我拒绝”


End file.
